My Love Evil Army
by Queenshi137
Summary: Sequel is up! Sungmin harus rela di ikuti oleh seorang tentara tampan dan mesum bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sanggupkah Sungmin bertahan? Atau justru malah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun..? Boys love! lit-bit humor... WARNING NC NC NC! MATURE CONTENT! END CHAP UPDATE...TWOSHOOT! DLDR Please... REVIEW JUSEYO
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Evil Army**

By Queenshi137

**Rate : M** (Tapi untuk chap ini masih rate T ne^^ )

**Genre : **Romance

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God ! Tapi yang pasti Sungmin itu milik Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee Sungmin harus rela di ikuti oleh seorang tentara tampan dan mesum bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sanggupkah Sungmin bertahan? Atau justru malah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun..?

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang namja manis merengut nyaris terisak. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata merah yang berkaca-kaca. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari bisikan-bisikan yang berasal dari beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Dilangkahkan kaki pendeknya lebar-lebar berharap dapat segera sampai di kelasnya yang ada dipojokkan.

BRAKK

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUGH

Namja manis itu membuka pintu kelasnya kasar lalu berjalan cepat dan mendudukan tubuh montoknya di sebelah namja mungil yang nampak terkejut.

"Min hyung?" Namja mungil yang ada disebelah Sungmin mencoba menegur namja kelinci yang kini menunduk dalam diam.

SRETT

"Woookie ...Huweeee!" Pecah sudah. Kini tangisan namja manis itu mengalun keras. Membuat sosok yang dipanggil Wookie itu pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya di dekap erat oleh Sungmin.

EHEM

"Sungmin hyung..." Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie berujar takut-takut kala sebuah tatapan mematikan terarah padanya.

EHEM

Lagi, Sebuah deheman yang terdengar mengerikan itu kembali mengalun. Membuat beberapa teman sekelas Sungmin bergidik takut.

"S-sungmin hyung... Lebih baik kau lepaskan pelukanmu..." Ujar Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Hiks, Wae? Hiks.." Ryeowook meneguk saliva berat lalu menunjuk ke arah belakang Sungmin.

"Hiks..Huweeeeeee!"

Ryeowook refleks menutup kedua telinganya ketika Sungmin kembali menangis histeris setelah melihat sesosok makhluk hijau(?) yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Berhentilah mengikutiku hiks.. Kau membuatku takut hiks.." Sungmin masih saja terus terisak. Sebenarnya Sungmin bukanlah namja yang cengeng, Tapi makhluk hijau yang kini berdiri tegap di depannya itu sungguh menyeramkan.

Penasaran makhluk apa yang bisa membuat namja manis kita ini menangis histeris? Setan? Bukan.. Bukan... Usut punya usut, Rupanya sosok yang membuat Sungmin takut itu adalah seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang tengah menggunakan pakaian tentara belang-belang hijau, Lengkap dengan sebuah senjata laras panjang yang di dekap didadanya. Tatapan namja tersebut terlihat begitu mengintimidasi, Membuat Sungmin makin ketakutan.

"Ani. Aku disini untuk menjagamu." Sosok namja itu berujar tegas. Masih dengan aura menyeramkan yang melingkupi sosoknya.

" Hiks.. Apa kau tak lelah mengikutiku kemana-mana selama seminggu ini? Hiks Kau bahkan bukan body guard ku hiks jadi hiks kau tak perlu melakukan ini.."

"Aku memang buka body guard mu, Tapi aku adalah belahan jiwamu." Ujarnya cuek.

"Hiks.. Kau ..hiks bukan hiks.."

"Jangan membantah. Dan untuk kalian semua, Jangan menatap namjaku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kalian mau ku tembak hah?"

ZIIINGGG

Sosok itu mengedarkan tatapan membunuhnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Membuat bulu kuduk seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu meremang tiba-tiba. Termasuk Eunji seongsanim yang ikut bergidik di tempatnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

DORR

Seluruh siswa yang sedang mengantri di kantin sontak menunduk ketika mendengar letusan yang disinyalir berasal dari senapan seorang tentara tampan yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang antrian tersebut.

"Menyingkir! Aku ingin memesan makanan." Ucapnya datar lalu berjalan kedepan. Masih dengan aura membunuh yang begitu kental.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkahnya terdengar nyaring. Mungkin efek dari sepatu khas tentara yang ia kenakan.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Namja itu bergerak menuju sebuah bangku di kantin tersebut yang di duduki tiga namja manis dengan kadar keimutan yang berbeda.

"Ini makan siang kalian..Ayo makanlah Min." Sepiring roti kari tersaji di hadapan Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Junsu yang duduk di hadapan Sungmin hanya tersenyum kaku. Apanya yang makan siang kalian? Yang dikasih Cuma Sungmin! Mereka tidak!

Setelah memberikan piring itu, Kyuhyun berjalan mundur. Hanya tiga langkah dibelakang Sungmin. Memasang tampang sangarnya lagi, Formasi pengawal profesional dengan tangan yang di-istirahatkan ke belakang.

"Ssssttt... Kau ini beruntung sekali hyung. Dia selalu memanjakanmu, Daebakk~" Ryeowook berbisik pada Sungmin yang masih memasang tampang sebal.

"Apanya yang keren! Dia malah membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun aku berada. Belum lagi tampangnya yang menyeramkan itu, Hiii~ Aku ngeri dengan senjata miliknya!"

"Tapi kurasa dia memang tampan Min. Lagi pula bagaimana kau bisa di ikuti olehnya sih? Sejak seminggu yang lalu kau belum menceritakannya pada kami, Selalu saja sibuk bersembunyi." Timpal Junsu pada Sungmin.

"Saat itu..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ini semua gara-gara eomma yang tidak membangunkanku, Aku jadi terlambat bangun begini~" Bibir sewarna buah cherry itu mengerucut imut. Sedang sang pemilik masih saja asyik melangkah nyaris berlari menuju halte yang sudah mulai terlihat di ujung sana.

Namja manis itu makin mempercepat langkahnya kala melihat bus yang biasa ia tumpangi sudah berhenti tepat di halte.

"Ya! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Sungmin-sang namja manis berteriak-teriak melihat busnya mulai berjalan.

"Ya! Berhenti!" Nafas Sungmin memburu. Sedikit merutuk melihat bus yang ia teriaki mulai menjauh meninggalkan namja berseragam high school itu.

"Ck! Sial! Aishh, Eotthokhae?!" Jeritnya frustasi. Ia mendudukan bokong bulatnya di bangku halte.

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 7.15 , Lima menit lagi maka ia akan benar-benar terlambat. Parahnya bus selanjutnya baru akan datang 15 menit lagi.

"Hyaaaa! Kim soengsaeng pasti akan menghukumku. Huweee Eomma!" Sungmin menjerit frustasi sambil mengacak surai pirangnya. Namun tiba-tiba ujung manik rubahnya melihat sebuah truk besar bermotif loreng-loreng hijau tua, Mobil tentara!

"YA! Ahjushi! Stop! Stop!" Namja kelahiran januari itu tiba-tiba merangsek ketengah jalan. Berdiri merentangkan kedua tangannya menghadang laju truk tersebut tanpa memperdulikan keselamatannya sendiri.

CKITTT

Bunyi gesekan antara ban dan aspal terdengar menggelitik telinga. Sang supir truk yang juga mengenakan pakaian tentara menyembukan kepalanya dari jendela kemudi.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan adik manis, Cepat menyingkirlah!" Sungmin yang diteriaki justru menggeleng imut. Namja manis itu berjalan maju siap melancarkan usaha terakhirnya agar hari ini tidak terlambat.

"Ahjushi! Tolong antarkan aku ke sekolah , Jebal~ Aku baru saja ketinggalan bus.." Ucapnya memelas.

"Kau pikir mobil ini angkutan umum! Kka menyingkirlah!"

"Jebal ahjushi... Bukankah tentara wajib menolong masyarakat yang kesusahan? Ayolah ahjushi... Aku akan dihukum seongsaeng jika terlambat. Apa kau tega makhluk tak berdaya ini dipukuli dan di jemur di teriknya matahari?" Sungmin berujar panjang lebar. Sang supir hanya dapat menghela napas. Dari pada membuat kemacetan dengan berhenti di tengah jalan, Lebih baik mengantar anak ini. Setelah itu ia bisa bebas dari gangguan makhluk imut tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah! Ayo cepat naik!" Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung melonjak kegirangan. Ia lalu bergegas naik ke bagian belakang truk yang mempunyai penutup.

Karena tubuhnya yang kecil, Para tentara yang ada di belakang membantunya naik dan saat itulah manik foxy-nya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan sepasang obsidan kelam milik seorang prajurit tentara muda yang berdiri terpaku tak jauh darinya.

"A-ah, Gomawo Ahjushi.." Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih pada beberapa tentara yang membantunya dan langsung mengendalikan diri. Bertingkah sewajarnya meski tatapan orang itu masih mengarah padanya.

Singkat cerita Sungmin benar-benar di antar sampai gerbang sekolahnya, Namun anehnya yang turun bukan hanya dia, Melainkan ada seorang lagi yang ternyata adalah namja yang menatap Sungmin tadi. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Rekan-rekan namjatersebut nampak tak menegur sama sekali karena rekannya ikut turun bahkan mengikuti Sungmin hingga ke dalam.

Sungmin yang takut melihat senjata yang di bawa namja itu akhirnya hanya bisa diam sembari berdoa dalam hati. Bahkan ketika namja itu mengikutinya hingga kedepan rumah, Sungmin tetap saja diam dan pasang aksi bungkam.

Orang tua Sungmin pun sama takutnya ketika Kyuhyun meminta ijin mendirikan tenda di halaman rumah keluarga Lee. Mereka terlalu terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kyuhyun dan dengan terpaksa membiarkan namja jangkung itu tinggal di tendanya hingga sekarang.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Begitulah cerita sebenarnya..." Ujar Sungmin sembari menghela nafas setelah menceritakan asal usul pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tak apalah Min.. Anggap saja kau dapat pengawal gratis. Lumayan untuk menghalau preman-preman yang biasa menggodamu.." Ucap Junsu yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan menyeramkan tapi imut(?) milik Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus lalu melahap roti karinya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Masalahnya, Bukan aura seramnya saja yang menakutkan.. Dia juga-"

Slurp

"Saus karinya berantakan dear.."

"Suka menjilati wajah dan seluruh bagian tubuhku." Ujar Sungmin kaku sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menjilat pipi dan ujung bibirnya yang tadi sempat ternodai oleh kuah kari.

Ryeowook dan Junsu tercengang! Wajah mereka memerah di suguhi tontonan yang lumayan intim dengan jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat dan itu terjadi secara live di hadapan keduanya.

Kyuhyun?

Namja itu malah kembali mundur dan memasang posisi awal. seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

To be continued...

Annyeong... Ini Two-shoot pertamaku. Udah lumayan lama, Tapi baru berani publish sekarang. Bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut? Ada yang berkenan? *kedip2barengHeebum

Review kalau masih mau lanjut ne...^^ saya gak bakal lama update-nya...

Gomawo~~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Evil Army**

By Queenshi137

**Rate : M**

**Genre : **Romance

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God ! Tapi yang pasti Sungmin itu milik Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee Sungmin harus rela di ikuti oleh seorang tentara tampan dan mesum bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sanggupkah Sungmin bertahan? Atau justru malah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun..?

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun, jadi jangan heran kalau Kyuhyun POV-nya dominan... na-ah, Selamat menikmati~~

* * *

_**Kyuhyun POV **_

Menjadi orang yang sedikit 'lain' dari orang biasa memang sedikit menyebalkan. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, merasa gerah dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang.

Aku adalah anag bungsu yang terlahir dari pasangan Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul . Cho Hangeng? Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Cho Hangeng sang menteri ketahanan dan keamanan Korea Selatan memang appa kandungku. Salah satu fakta inilah yang membuatku sedikit'gerah'. Hidupku layaknya berada dalam cangkang Ddangkoma-binatang lamban peliharaan hyungku satu-satunya, Cho Yesung.

Jabatan appa yang terbilang cukup berbahaya karena mempunyai banyak musuh di mana-mana membuat ummaku bersikeras 'menyembunyikan' identitasku saat aku remaja. Alasannya karena saat itu aku masih belum bisa menjaga diri dengan baik-menurut umma. Hal itu membuatku terpaksa harus menghabiskan masa SMA ku di Chungnam, kampung halaman umma cantikku. Disana aku tinggal dengan Halmoni dan Hareboji ku yang merupakan seorang pensiunan tentara.

Hahhh~

Sepertinya keluargaku memang tak pernah lepas dari bidang yang satu itu. Tapi yang jelas aku tak mempunyai minat sedikit pun disana. Cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter ahli bedah dan aku tau appa sedikit kecewa dengan pilihanku. Tapi aku tetap memegang teguh keinginanku. Hey, kau harus memperjuangkan masa depanmu bukan?

Kembali ke masa remajaku. Di sekolahku yang di Chungnam, aku cukup terkenal sebagai siswa genius nan misterius. Sedikit konyol memang mendengar mereka menyebutku misterius, mereka pikir aku hantu apa! Tapi itu mungkin karena aku yang jarang bersosialisasi dan memilih lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di laboratorium untuk melakukan beberapa-sebenarnya banyak- percobaan Pembedahan pada beberapa hewan kecil yang ku gunakan sebagai sampel.

Yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dua tahun menyelesaikan pendidikanku disana. Tentu saja karena aku pintar. Hey, bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku ini genius?

Setelah lulus dari sana, aku memohon pada appa untuk mengirimku ke Amerika dan menyekolahkanku di salah satu universitas terkenal disana. Columbia University. Sempat terjadi sedikit ketegangan saat itu, tapi akhirnya umma rela melepasku ke Amerika. Ya, kenyataannya mereka memang sangat menyayangiku meskipun aku tak sepenurut Yesung hyung yang mau masuk pendidikan tentara.

Singkat cerita aku menghabiskan waktu lima tahunku disana hingga aku dapat menyelesaikan S2 dengan nilai sempurna! Luar biasa bukan?

Dan siapa sangka itulah awal mulanya aku mulai meluruhkan ketidak-sukaanku pada bidang yang tengah digeluti kakakku, bidang yang mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang kuyakini sebagai belahan jiwaku, Lee Sungmin.

* * *

_Cinta datanglah padanya, buat dia bertekuk lutut padaku_

_Seperti dia yang telah membuatku berlekuk lutut pada pandangan pertama..._

* * *

"Appa sudah mengajukan surat lamaranmu pada bidang tenaga kerja. Kau akan menjadi dokter spesialis bedah dewan ketahanan dan keamanan Korea. Mengurusi para tentara perang dan korban akibat perang." Appa berujar tegas saat kami sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Aku bahkan baru sehari kembali ke Korea tapi appa sudah membahas hal ini.

"Tapi appa, Aku ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan usahaku sendiri, bukan karena nama besar yang appa miliki.." Aku mengutarakan penolakanku. Bukan apanya, Aku hanya ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang appa. Bagaimana pun aku ini seorang namja sejati, menggunakan kemampuanku sendiri adalah harga mati!

"Siapa yang bilang kau mendapatkan pekerjaan bukan dengan kemampuanmu sendiri hem? Appa hanya memasukkan data diri dan surat lamaran saja. Dan mereka langsung menerimamu begitu melihat nilai-nilaimu bahkan sebelum appa memberitau jika kau adalah anak appa. Berhentilah berfikir buruk tentang bidang ini Kyu.."

"Appa mu benar kyu.. Kali ini menurutlah. Setidaknya kau masih bisa kami awasi. Resiko bekerja dirumah sakit umum jauh lebih besar, bisa jadi ada musuh appa yang menyamar menjadi pasienmu." Kali ini umma yang bicara. Aku hanya diam. Namun setelahnya mengangguk pasrah. Ya sudahlah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Ini tak buruk juga.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Terserah kalian saja. Tapi aku ingin liburan selama dua minggu dulu. Meninggalkan Korea dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuatku melupakan beberapa tempat. Sekalian aku ingin mendalami beberapa hal mengenai bidang ini."Ucapku akhirnya. Appa mengangguk mengiyakan syarat yang ku ajukan

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Esok kita akan pergi ke salah satu markas diperbatasan untuk mengunjungi hyungmu. Umma merindukannya. Kau berangkatlah duluan, Kami akan menyusul setelah menghadiri pelantikan jenderal baru esok."

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya...

Aku berdecak tak suka. Sedangkan umma hanya tersenyum senang melihatku yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa harus berpakaian seperti ini sih umma?" Aku memandang pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku tak suka. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa harus memakai pakaian tentara lengkap begini? Bukankah kami hanya akan mengunjungi Yesung hyung saja?

"Ayolah Kyu~ umma sudah sejak dulu ingin melihatmu mengenakan seragam ini seperti hyungmu. Jebal sekali ini saja turuti umma. Mau ya?"

Aku menghela napas. Ummaku ini memang ada-ada saja. " Tapi umma, kita kan hanya akan berkunjung! Buat apa berlebihan seperti ini sampai harus membawa senjata segala. Cih!"

"Turuti saja umma mu Kyu. Toh hanya sekali. Yeobo, ayo berangkat. Acara pelantikannya akan segera dimulai" Appa muncul dengan seragam kebesarannya.

"Lalu aku pergi dengan siapa? Pak Han atau Kim ahjushi?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan di antar Kyu? "Jawab umma santai sambil merapikan baju kebesaran appa.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan naik truk tentara yang juga akan kesana. Sekalian menggantikan Kim ahjushi yang tidak bisa mengawasi para taruna baru itu."

"Mwo?" Apa-apaan umma ini! Mengawasi para tentara? Yang benar saja, aku mana ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Em, ya baiklah appaku memang atasan mereka tapi bukan berarti aku juga terlibatkan?

"Tolong appa sekali ini Kyuhyun-ah. Kim ahjushi mu sedang ada inspeksi di daerah timur. Hanya kau yang bisa appa percaya, lagipula kau ingin tau lebih banyak bidang ini kan? Nah, appa dan umma berangkat dulu. Sebentar lagi mobil itu akan menjemputmu digerbang depan." Appa meninggalkanku setelah memelukku, Begitu pula yang umma lakukan. Satu kebiasaan keluargaku yang patut aku syukuri. Setidaknya suasana rumah tidak sekaku pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

_Bagiku hidup adalah dirimu.._

_Nafas sekaligus tujuan hidupku.._

_Hanya kau,belahan jiwaku.._

* * *

"Ah, semoga kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan baik dan bisa secepatnya kembali kerumah.."

"Ne, kau benar sobat. Padahal kita bahkan belum sampai tapi aku sudah merindukan keluarga ku. Hahaha"

"Putriku baru saja lahir, aku sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkannya.."

Aku mendengar beberapa percakapan para tentara yang akan ditugaskan diperbatasan. Pak Han-ajudan ayahku berdehem lalu memerintahkan mereka semua untuk membentuk barisan di halaman rumahku yang luas.

"Perhatian! Ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. anak bungsu dari menteri Cho Hangeng. Dia akan mengawasi kalian menggantikan jenderal Kim jadi bersikaplah sopan walau ia lebih muda dari kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap pak!" Koor mereka semua.

Aku kemudian ikut naik kebagian bak belakang truk besar loreng-loreng ini. Well, aku bukanlah orang yang tak tau sopan santun, jadi aku membiarkan seorang tentara yang tengah mengalami mabuk darat untuk duduk di bagian depan. Aku baik bukan?

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam. Berdiri bersama mereka. Berbagi tempat sempit yang terasa penuh sesak. Tak lama kurasakan mobil besar ini berhenti. Ada apa? Bukankah kita masih berada di Seoul?-aku bertanya dalam hati.

Sayup-sayup aku-lebih tepatnya kami semua yang dibelakang-mendengar suara seorang yang meminta tumpangan. Ck! Memperlambat saja!

Sesaat kemudian munculah sesosok namja berpakaian high school yang berniat untuk naik. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil, beberapa tentara membantunya naik.

Aku terpaku ditempat, sosok itu begitu indah. Mata rubahnya, Bibir sharpe-M dengan kulit putih semulus awan itu begitu mempesonaku. Surainya terlihat begitu lembut dan postur tubuhnya pasti akan sangat pas jika ku peluk. Benar-benar sempurna. siapapun namja manis ini, dia harus menjadi milikku.

Karena terlalu asyik memandangi makhluk indah itu, aku tak menyadari jika ia sudah beranjak turun. Seolah tersadar dari lamunanku aku berjalan juga, hendak turun dan mengikutinya. Entahlah, aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku saja.

"Pak Kang, tolong gantikan tugasku. Aku ada urusan."Ucapku pada salah satu tentara senior yang sempat mengobrol denganku selama dimobil tadi. Persetan dengan tugas dari appa, sosok malaikanku jauh lebih penting.

* * *

_Semakin aku mengenalmu semakin aku ingin mengurungmu.._

_Mengamankanmu dalam sebuah kotak pandora biru.._

_Menyekapmu dalam lautan cinta milikku..._

* * *

Aku tetap diam. Mengikutinya dari belakang. Persetan dengan puluhan siswa yang melihatku. Hahaha... ada untungnya juga aku membawa senjata ini. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat mereka tak berani mendekati sosok malaikatku.

Namja manis itu terus berjalan sembari menunduk. Sepertinya dia ketakutan. Ah..mianhae Dear.. aku tak bermaksud menakutimu. Ini memang aku dan kau harus menerima semua sisi yang ku punya.

"Annyeong Wookie~" Ku lihat ia menyapa seorang namja mungil ketika kami sudah memasuki ruangan yang ku yakini sebagai ruang kelasnya. Siapa namja itu? ku harap mereka hanya berteman. Jika tidak, aku terpaksa harus mencoba kemampuan senjata ini kkkk~

Ah, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu..

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Kyuhyun berbalik. Berjalan disepanjang lorong untung mencari sebuah ruangan yang saat ini menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ruang kepala sekolah.

Tepat di belokan kedua pada lorong terakhir, Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika menemukan ruangan yang ia cari.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk~"

CKLEK

"Annyeong." Kyuhyun berucap masih dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat seorang pria tambun yang disinyalir sebagi kepala sekolah itu mengernyit bingung sekaligus bergidik ngeri. Terlebih ketika melihat sebuah senapan laras panjang yang Kyuhyun pegang.

"N-ne annyeong. Anda siapa?" Ujar namja tambun itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat lalu menatap pria dihadapannya dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Putra bungsu menteri pertahanan dan keamanan Korea, Cho Hangeng."

Shin Dong Hee-sang kepala sekolah itu nampak terkejut. Shindong serta-merta langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"A-ada gerangan apa anda kemari tuan?" Nada suaranya nampak gugup. Well, siapa yang tidak gugup berhadapan dengan anak salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di Korea?

"Kumpulkan seluruh guru yang ada di sekolah ini. Waktumu hanya lima menit. Aku akan menunggu disini jadi cepatlah!." Shindong gelagapan ditempat. Tak ingin membuang waktu, pria yang sudah menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah selama tiga tahun itu bergegas keluar. Menuju ruang informasi dan bergerak mengumpulkan seluruh staff dewan guru yang ia punya.

Lima menit kemudian...

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu diam tak bersuara. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak-sekitar 60 orang-membuat sang kepala sekolah beralih menggunakan ruang guru sebagai tempat pertemuan.

Kyuhyun berada disana. Di depan jajaran dewan guru beserta staffnya. Menguarkan aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat.

"Aku disini sebagai perwakilan dari appaku, Cho Hangeng-" Kyuhyun menghela nafas tipis. Dulu ia paling tidak suka menggunakan nama besar sang appa tapi kini ia terpaksa harus melupakan yang satu itu.

"Sekolah ini sedang kami awasi. Aku akan selalu berada disini untuk menjaga seseorang. Seorang namja manis yang kelasnya berada di ujung koridor barat- " Kyuhyun sadar mereka semua nampak tak bisa menangkap siapa yang ia maksud. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memang belum tau siapa nama malaikatnya itu.

"Aku harap tidak ada satupun guru yang boleh protes dengan apa yang aku lakukan selama disini. Dan jika kalian melanggar-" Beberapa orang nampak menelan ludah gugup. Menunggu sanksi yang akan mengancam mereka mulai detik ini.

"Aku akan mengerahkan seribu pasukan appaku untuk meruntuhkan gedung ini hingga kalian harus kehilangan pekerjaan kalian. Ini adalah tugas negara, melanggarnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Kyuhyun berujar tenang meski hatinya tertawa senang. Tugas negara apanya? Konyol sekali.

Para guru termasuk sang kepala sekolah nampak terkejut. Bulu kuduk mereka meremang membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Sekarang kembalilah bekerja. Bertingkahlah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kerja sama kalian sangat dibutuhkan." Kyuhyun pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. menyeringai karena telah berhasil membodohi orang-orang dibelakangnya yang masih nampak shock.

* * *

_Seluruh bagian tubuhmu adalah milikku.._

_Seluruhnya termasuk hatimu..._

_my lovely dear..._

* * *

_**Kyuhyun POV On**_

Aku masih setia berjalan dibelakang malaikatku yang ku ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu. sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna kuning gading.

"Aku pulang!" Suara merdunya mengalun begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu. Aku masih diam mengikutinya dari belakang hingga sampai dimeja makan dirumah itu.

Tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya duduk disana sambil membaca surat kabar. Mungkin itu adalah ayahnya. Bolehkah aku menyebutnya ayah mertuaku? Kkk~

"Kau sudah pulang chagi, Eh? Nugu?" Seorang yeoja keluar dari dapur sembari membawa satu mangkuk besar sup jagung yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Ini pasti ibu Sungmin.

"A-anu umma, a-aku juga tidak tau dia siapa." Sungmin berujar terbata. Aduh dear... keterlaluan sekali jika kau tak mengenal calon suamimu.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Anak Cho Hangeng menteri pertahanan Korea. Bisakah saya bicara dengan anda berdua?" Aku membungkuk sedikit meski masih memasang tampang datar. Mereka mengangguk dan menggiringku ke ruang keluarga.

"A-ku Lee Donghae, Appa Lee Sungmin. Jadi ada perlu apa anda kemari anak muda?" Ayah Sungmin menatapku bingung. Aku berdehem sebentar untuk membuat sosokku lebih terlihat berwibawa di depan mereka.

"Aku akan mengawasi putra kalian dan tinggal disini selama seminggu. Tolong sediakan sebuah tenda di depan rumah kalian sebagai pos sementara ku. Mohon kalian jangan protes dengan semua yang akan aku lakukan pada putra kalian." Ucapku penuh percaya diri.

"apa maksudmu anak muda? Sungmin kami kenapa hingga harus diawasi?"

"Tuan Lee tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin menyeleksinya sebagai calon pendampingku. Aku harap kalian tidak akan menolak, atau appaku akan sangat sakit hati dan membuat sedikit keributan yang tidak pernah anda bayangkan-" Aku masih menatap mereka yang nampak mulai ketakutan.

"Dan juga aku mohon restu kalian untuk hubungan kami. Kalian tak perlu khawatir aku akan memberikan sebuah mansion mewah sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami nanti." Ku lihat umma Sungmin nampak berbinar. Sepertinya jalanku akan semakin mudah.

_**Kyuhyun POV End**_

Setelah perbincangan itu orang tua Sungmin langsung menyiapkan tenda yang Kyuhyun minta. Kyuhyun yang merasa ditinggal sendiri akhirnya beranjak menaiki tangga, menuju sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan "Minnie's Room".

CKLEK

Kyuhyun tersenyum-lebih mirip menyeringai ketika mengetahui jika pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengawasi setiap benda yang ada disana. Sedikit heran tak melihat sosok malaikatnya disana.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat ketika mendengar sebuah senandung dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada disana.

Darahnya berdesir membayangkan sosok belahan jiwanya tengah polos di dalam sana. Entah bisikan dari mana, ia bergerak membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk diam-diam.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang sempurna ketika melihat siluet Sungmin yang tengah bersenandung membelakanginya di bawah guyuran shower. Kulitnya yang putih, punggung sempit dan dua bongkahan butt-nya membuat Kyuhyun terbakar api nafsu. Dengan nafas sedikit memburu ia berjalan mendekat. Menjilat bahu Sungmin ketika ia sudah berada tepat dibelakang namja manis tersebut.

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sungmin terhenyak dan sontak membulat tak percaya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh nafsu. Terlalu menyeramkan untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Tenanglah Dear~ Jangan takut sayang. Slurp~ Slurp~" Sungmin mengerang. Tubuhnya merasakan panas yang begitu asing baginya. Sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya didalam sana.

"H-hentikan engh~ sebenarnya Ahjushi ini siapa?" Sungmin berujar susah payah ditengah rasa nikmat yang melandanya ketika lidah Kyuhyun terus turun menelusuri punggung sempitnya hingga berhenti pada dua bongkahan kenyalnya dibelakang sana. Naik-turun dengan gerakan penuh hasrat yang memukau.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin lari, tapi kakinya seolah berkali-kali lipat lebih berat. Begitu sulit untuk digerakan. Matanya memanas. Kyuhyun terlampau lancang mencumbunya dibelakang sana. Ia bahkan kini merasa belahan bokongnya terbuka dan dijilat begitu intim.

"Hiks.. hentikan ..hiks.. huweeeeeeeeeeeee" Sungmin menangis histeris. Menyentak kembali kesadaran Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ssssttt.. Mianhae dear..aku hilang kendali. Uljima dear...uljima. dan jangan panggil aku ahjushi, aku Cho Kyuhyun, belahan jiwamu." Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badan Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat, membisikan kata maaf dan kata-kata penenang lainnya. Tak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah akibat guyuran shower yang masih menyala.

"Hiks..hiks.. " Kyuhyun terus membelai punggung sempit itu lembut. Menenangkan Sungmin yang masih menangis sesegukan didadanya.

tapi semua kata maaf Kyuhyun seolah tak berguna ketika namja itu kembali mengulangi aksi jilat-menjilatnya-kini tubuh bagian depan Sungmin-ketika namja manis itu sedang ganti baju.

**Kyuhyun Side OFF**

* * *

_**KYUMIN IS REAL**_

* * *

Junsu dan Ryeowook tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana setiap kali bertatapan muka dengan Kyuhyun setelah kejadian dikantin kemarin. Mereka terkadang memilih meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu sangatlah mesum.

Seperti saat ini, saat bel istirahat berdentang Junsu langsung melesat pergi dan memilih menemani Yoonchun ke kantin ketimbang berada dalam satu waktu dengan Sungmin yang masih 'ditempeli' oleh Kyuhyun. Ryeowook juga sebenarnya ingin menghindar seperti Junsu tapi selalu saja gagal karena Sungmin akan terus menggenggam tangannya dan tak mau dilepaskan.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah ingin beranjak ke kantin di kejutkan dengan teriakan histeris beberapa yeoja yang berasal dari luar kelas mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang namja bertubuh tegap masuk dan memasang senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

"Sungminnie~~" Ucapnya manis sambil berjalan ke arah sungmin.

"Siwonnie! Bogoshipoyo~" Sungmin bergerak membalas pelukan namja yang lebih dulu memeluknya itu. tak menyadari sama sekali bagaimana pekatnya aura membunuh yang menguar dari sosok Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Nado bogoshipo Minnie-ah. hey, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu seminggu ini. Pertandingan basket itu benar-benar menyita seluruh waktuku." Ucapnya mengadu. Sungmin terkekeh lalu bergerak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ku dengar sekolah kita menang lagi, uwaaaa kau memang selalu hebat Siwon-ah~" Sungmin mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Siwon yang nampak salah tingkah. Hah~ namja manis itu selalu bisa menjungkir-balikkan dunianya.

Siwon menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak surai Sungmin sebelum sebuah tangan menyentaknya kasar.

BUGHH

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Para yeoja yang kebetulan berada dikelas berteriak histeris ketika sosok pangeran pujaan mereka tersungkur setelah mendapat sebuah bogem mentah dari lelaki yang seminggu ini menjaga Sungmin.

Sungmin menganga, masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Namun tubuhnya kembali tersentak ketika tubuhnya terangkat dan dipanggul layaknya beras.

"Kyaaa lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Sungmin meronta dengan memukul-mukul punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan sama sekali ocehan bahkan pukulan Sungmin. ia terus berjalan menuju ruang olahraga yang terletak di belakang lorong kelas Sungmin.

BRAKK

BRUGH

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan itu kasar lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin di atas tumpukan matras yang cukup tinggi.

"Ahh!" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun langsung menindihnya.

"Siapa dia hem? mau mencoba berselingkuh?" Kyuhyun menampilkan sorot tajamnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang ia letakan di atas kepala namja manis tersebut.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Sungmin berujar takut-takut. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. Menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

" . . .tadi!"Kyuhyun sengaja menekan setiap kata yang ia keluarkan dan itu cukup berhasil membuat Sungmin semakin menciut.

"D-dia Siwonnie, Sahabatku"

"Bohong! Dia melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda!"

"Tidak, dia memang sahabatku!"

"Kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun bertanya nyaris menuduh.

"Tidak!"

"Bagus. Karena aku tak mengijinkanmu dekat-dekat dengan namja itu. bukankah sudah ku katakan jika kau milikku dear?" Kyuhyun berujar di telinga Sungmin. menghembuskan nafas panas yang mampu membuat seorang Lee Sungmin mengerang tertahan.

"Kau nakal dear~ bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun bergerak melucuti seragam Sungmin.

SRAKK

Dalam sekali tarikan, seragam itu telah robek sempurna. bahkan celana Sungmin terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat untuk melakukan ini.

Sungmin menggigil. Matanya memanas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia belum siap, sama sekali belum siap.

SYUTTT~

Sungmin membeliak ketika celana loreng-loreng Kyuhyun meluncur kebawah dengan begitu bebasnya. Menampilkan boxer hitam dengan gembungan yang menonjol.

BLUSH~

Pipi Sungmin memerah. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menyeringai. Ia kembali menundukan tubuhnya dan berbisik seduktif kearah Sungmin.

"Kau akan menyukai ini dear.."

* * *

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

* * *

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Sungmin mengerang. Sebelah lengannya terasa ngilu dan kebas. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun mengerjainya dalam posisi miring. menaikan sebelah kakinya ke bahu namja bertubuh tegap itu.

"Ngh! Ngh! Su-dahh.." Mata Sungmin terpejam merasakan nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Titik ternikmat tubuhnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

"Tidak dear.. aku shhh belum keluar sekalipun." Kyuhyun kembali mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Menyodok diantara kaki sungmin yang terbuka lebar.

"Ta-pi ahhhh aku lelah ngahh~" Sungmin tidak berbohong. Tenaganya benar-benar habis setelah mencapai 5 klimaks hebat saat Kyuhyun mengerjainya tadi. Sedang Kyuhyun? namja itu bahkan belum sekalipun mengeluarkan cairannya. Terlalu perkasa.

"Kau harus terbiasa dear~ hemmm shhhh kau harus mengimbangi nafsuku saat kita menikah nanti"

"AARRRRGGGGHHTTT!" Sungmin mengerang hebat. Klimaks ke-enamnya sudah datang tapi Kyuhyun masih belum ingin menghentikan aksinya.

SYUUTT

PUKK

Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin lalu memutar posisi mereka. Uke on top.

Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun tanpa apa-apa langsung memposisikan kejantanannya ke lubang kenikmatannya. Menerobos masuk begitu saja hingga membuat tubuh mereka bertaut tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menaik-turunkan pinggul Sungmin dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dibilang lamban. Terkadang ia memutar pinggul Sungmin, membuat penis besarnya seolah dipelintir dan itu sungguh nikmat.

"Minnn.. ssshhh kau benar-benar membuatku gila sayangg!"Kyuhyun menggeram. Puncaknya sudah semakin dekat dan ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih nikmat lagi.

Ia lantas mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, menurunkannya dan membuatnya menungging. Mempertontonkan hole merah basah yang sudah ia kerjai selama tiga jam ini. Entah sudah pukul berapa saat ini.

"Kyuhh.. Cepatt selesaikan!" Kyuhyun terkejut. Ternyata Sungminnya sudah mulai nakal dan menggoda.

Namja jangkung itu lalu menundukan wajahnya dan mengecup hole Sungmin yang nampak berkedut-kedut seolah meminta benda panjang milik Kyuhyun untuk kembali merasukinya.

"Kau harus bergerak berlawanan denganku dear.. mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebentar lalu menempelkan dahinya pada matras. Kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak ke belakang lalu menarik dua belahan bokongnya sehingga holenya ikut melebar.

"Sudah tak sabar rupanya eoh? Bad Mingie~ Rasakan ini dear.."

JLEBB

"Ahhh!" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun terlalu tepat mengenai sweetspotnya didalam sana, membuatnya melayang jauh sekali. Bersama kabut pekat bernama hasrat yang juga membumbung tinggi.

JLEBB

SRETT

JLEBB

SRETT

"ooohhh Kyuhh cepatlah.. lebih cepat dan keras."

"Aku suka kau yang liar saat kita bercinta sayang.. teruslah mendesahkan namaku.."

"Ahhh ngahhh Kyuhyun! Lebihhh shhh ku mohon.." Sungmin yang sudah frustas dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun langsung mengetatkan holenya. Membuat Kyuhyun memekik cukup keras.

"Shit! Kau mencengkram penisku terlalu kuat sayang! Rasakan pembalasanku~" Kyuhyun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menggenjot namja manis dibawahnya. jemarinya bahkan tanpa sadar mencengkeram pinggul Sungmin begitu erat saking semangatnya.

Sungmin merasa dirinya makin gila. Bayang-bayang pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun berputar-putar dibenaknya. Bagaimana pria itu mengikutinya, menggodanya dan memaksanya hingga berakhir mendesahkan namanya seperti ini. Ia sadar, siapapun Kyuhyun, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada sosok yang tengah mengarungi lautan nikmat bersamanya itu. Tak peduli pada fakta bahwa mereka belum terlalu lama mengenal bahkan untuk bersetubuh begitu intimnya. Ya, ia rasa ia mulai bisa menerima kehadiran namja tampan itu. bukan tidak mungkin jika rasa cinta sudah mulai tumbuh dihatinya..

"ahh! Wanna cum Kyuh~~"

"sebentar Min.. sedikit lagi..."

Lima tusukan kemudian Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. Menyemburkan begitu banyak sperma kedalam tubuh Sungmin hingga membuat namja manis itu merasa begitu penuh dan becek.

Hahh..hah..hah..

Nafas keduanya memburu. Sesi percintaan yang begitu panas itu hampir menguras seluruh tenaga mereka-terutama Sungmin.

"Saranghae dear.." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh polos Sungmin untuk berbaring diatas tubuh polosnya. Saling berpelukan dan membagi kecupan-kecupan kecil pelengkap aktifitas mereka.

"Nado.. nado saranghae nae evil army~" Sungmin tersenyum menatap kedua obsidan Kyuhyun. begitu tulus dan...

Bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan yang tadi dear~" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit sembari meremas bokong sintal milik namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Mwo? belum cukupkah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "kita akan berhenti setelah aku mencapai klimaks ku yang ke delapan dear.."

Sungmin menganga. D-delapan kali klimaks? Kyuhyun saja baru klimaks setelah tiga jam pertempuran mereka. Dan apa dia bilang tadi delapan kali? Itu artinya ia akan kembali digenjot selama hampir 24 jam? 24 jam? Demi apa?!

"NO! TIDAK KYU TIDAK! TID-aahhhh... yah disana Kyu...ohhh lebih keras~"

Well, sepertinya Sungmin akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun tanpa menolak sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun, takdir seorang Lee Sungmin akan selalu terbuhung dengan Cho Kyuhyun. semua orang tau, Mereka diciptakan untuk bersama, selamanya...

FIN

* * *

Annyeong...#kibar banner Kyumin

Gimana last chapnya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan nde?

u-uh, kemarin ada yang minta ini di chapterin(?) gimana ya.. saya dari awal emang niatnya bikin Twoshoot sih, hehe^^

tapi mungkin kalo minta chap tambahan lagi, saya akan buat sequelnya, tapi gak janji juga sih, hohoho(tergantung permintaan readers)

Big thanks untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di fict ini :

Kim Yong Neul, .vikink , AriaSweden88 , ShinJiWoo920202 , , KyuMin EvilAegyo, Keyla6384, Cho Na Na, MrzCho137, laelileleistiani, , .1, TifyTiffanyLee, 137 , nananhf, Jirania, Cywelf, KMS, 010132joy, 5351, minniepeachy, minghyung, Bear, bunnyminggie, Minoru, sissy, hoshi min ah, D'Jung, .136, sary nayolla, Hyunnie BunnyMin, reiasia95, brina, Yc K.S.H, Phia89, fariny, imKM1004, Zefanya Amelia, Kuminosuki, Okalee, joy, fitri dan juga para guest.

sekali lagi terima kasih atas responnya terhadap fict ini, jeongmal gomawo #bow

Semangat buat chingu yang lagi KKN dan UKK... salam sayang dari saya buat Kuminosuki and .136 , hehe^^ Hwaiting!

Na-ah, Sampai ketemu di ff saya yang lain.. (psstttt... kalo ada waktu silahkan mampir di ff saya yang lain^^)

Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love Evil Army**

By Queenshi137

**Rate : M**

**Genre : **Romance

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God ! Tapi yang pasti Sungmin itu milik Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Lee Sungmin harus rela di ikuti oleh seorang tentara tampan dan mesum bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sanggupkah Sungmin bertahan? Atau justru malah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun..?

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang namja bertubuh sedang-menyerempet montok- serta bertampang manis terlihat tengah mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Bibirnya mengerucut dan sesekali mengumpati seseorang yang menjadi biang dari kekesalannya saat ini. Sungmin- namja manis tersebut kembali bangkit dari duduknya. Melirik jam dinding yang ada diruang tamu rumahnya. Sudah satu jam! Ini sudah satu jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan namun suami mesumnya itu belum juga pulang.

Suami? Ya, Sungmin memang sudah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang namja tampan nan mesum bernama Cho Kyuhyun tiga bulan yang lalu. Semua ini terjadi karena Kyuhyun yang saat itu dengan seenaknya pulang kerumah megahnya dengan membopong Sungmin yang hanya berbalutkan selembar selimut dengan menampilkan bercak-bercak merah yang begitu banyak -setelah seharian bersetubuh di ruang olahraga- dan sukses berat menggemparkan Hangeng dan juga Heechul yang bahkan sempat pingsan kala itu saking terkejutnya melihat keadaan Sungmin yang cukup-ehem- mengenaskan.

"Appa, Umma, aku sudah memperkosa namja manis ini seharian penuh. Namanya Lee Sungmin dan aku harap kalian mengijinkanku bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya." Itulah untaian kalimat yang saat itu dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun didepan kedua orang tuanya yang tak bisa berkutik dan menolak keinginan sang anak. Dan pada akhirnya Hangeng merestui keinginan Kyuhyun yang ia anggap murni sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban. Tak tau saja bagaimana Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena berhasil membohongi sang ayah.

Jadilah mereka menikah dua bulan setelah kelulusan Sungmin di Belanda dengan disaksikan beberapa keluarga inti kedua belah pihak serta beberapa sahabat sang mempelai. Fakta bahwa identitas Kyuhyun yang cenderung disembunyikan dan tak dikenal masyarakat luas membuat semuanya berjalan lebih lancar.

Ah, kembali ke namja manis yang tengah menggerutu kesal tadi. ia kembali mendudukan dirinya disofa baby blue yang ada diruang tamunnya. Hari ini Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengajaknya makan siang diluar. Tapi hingga sekarang suaminya itu belum pulang juga dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sungmin benar-benar menginginkan makan siang ini dan tak mau melewatkannya begitu saja. Akhirnya, saking sebalnya namja manis itu melangkah keluar, Berniat mendatangi suaminya dan memarahinya habis-habisan karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan operasi mendadak pada salah satu pasiennya. Disandarkannya punggung tegapnya di kursi yang ada di ruang pribadinya. Mencoba menetralisir penat yang cukup menguras staminanya. Apalagi dalam operasi tadi ia sempat kehilangan pasiennya sejenak, namun dengan ketelitiannya akhirnya sang pasien dapat terselamatkan.

CKLEK

pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampilkan seorang suster bertubuh ramping dengan pakaian minim yang begitu menggoda. Sayangnya tak cukup menggoda seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terlalu mencintai istri manisnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Suster itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan dengan lancangnya menyeka lelehan peluh yang mengalir diwajah Kyuhyun dengan tissue yang ia bawa.

"A-pa yang anda lakukan Seohyun-ssi? Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut kini mulai mendorong tubuh yeoja itu menjauh. Risih. Ia merasa sangat risih dengan kelakuan susternya yang tak pernah menyerah menggodanya ini.

"Biar aku saya Kyuhyunnie~ kau pasti lelah bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada mendayu yang dbuat-buat.

"Menyingkirlah Seohyun-ssi. Anda jangan memancing emosi saya." Kyuhyun masih mencoba mendorong lengan Seohyun yang justru makin rapat menempel padanya. Posisinya kini Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Seohyun yang tiba-tiba menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun dengan meja kerja didepannya.

BRAKKK

"OMO!" Sungmin yang baru tiba langsung membekap mulutnya ketika menyaksikan suaminya tengah berada dalam posisi yang cukup intim dengan seorang yeoja berseragam ketat.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?! BERANINYA KAU MENGGODA SUAMIKU! HYAAA..RASAKAN INI!

"Kyaaaaaa... lepaskan!" Seohyun memekik ketika Sungmin menarik rambutnya terlampau kuat. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"RASAKAN! KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA WANITA JALANG! ASAL KAU TAU YA, NAMJA YANG TENGAH KAU GODA ITU ADALAH SUAMIKU! WALAUPUN DIA MESUM TAPI AKU MENCINTAINYA!" Sungmin mekin kuat menjambak rambut Seohyun yang terjatuh dilantai.

"DIA ITU MESUM! HANYA AKU YANG DAPAT MEMUASKANNYA, BERMIMPI SAJA KAU JIKA INGIN MENDAPATKANNYA YEOJA MURAHAN! IA MENGGENJOTKU HABIS-HABISAN SETIAP MALAM HINGGA AKU HAMIL BEGINI! JADI KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK PUNYA KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEREBUTNYA. KAU DENGAR TIDAK?!"

"Kyaaa... Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Namja gila!" Seohyun meronta tak terima. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan akibat ulah Sungmin.

"Sungminnie yeobo, sudah hentikan chagi..kau tak boleh emosi. Tak baik untuk uri baby..." Kyuhyun bergerak menarik tubuh sang istri lalu mendekapnya lembut. Dielusnya sayang pipi gembul milik Sungmin yang nampak makin berisi semenjak kehamilannya yang memasuki bulan ke-4.

"Kau membelanya? Ah.. kau memang ingin selingkuh? Ayo mengaku! Dasar mesum! Tak puaskah kau menyetubuhiku setiap hari hingga harus mencari yang lain hah?" Sungmin menatap nyalang sang suami.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir shape M Sungmin sebentar. "Ani, Kau yang terbaik yeobo... tentu saja aku tak kan berpaling darimu. Apalagi dengan wanita penggoda macam dia, ani... bukan tipeku!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Seohyun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Pokoknya awas saja jika kau berselingkuh! Akan ku pangkas habis little Cho mu itu! aisshhh... ayo cepat kita makan siang. Aku jadi semakin lapar kau tau? Siap-siap saja menerima hukumanku Kyuhyun mesum!"

"Ne, hukumlah aku sepuasmu diranjang yeobo~~"

"DALAM MIMPIMU CHO MESUM!" Sungmin mengumpat sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih mengenakan jas dokternya. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang tengah meratapi keadaan rambutnya yang rontok disana sini akibat ulah brutal Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 years later...

"Kyuhhh~~ oohhh berhentihh dulu... baby Channie menangis shhhhh... ah! ah! ah!" Sungmin berujar susah payah ditengah tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak brutal. Siapa lagi jika bukan suami mesumnya itu yang kembali 'mengerjainya'.

"Sebentar yeobo shhhhh... aku baru Cum 5 kali... lagipula ada eomma dibawah..shhhh...aouh kau benar-benar nikmat Cho Sungmin."

Plakk

Plakkk

Kyuhyun menampar dua bongkahan butt Sungmin sambil terus menggenjotnya brutal. Posisi doggy style membuatnya makin dimanjakan oleh single hole Sungmin.

"Tapihh baby akan susah berhenti jika belum ku gendong Kyuhhh ohhh pe-lann yeobo... kau terlalu kuat nghh~~ "

"Sebentar Min... tunggulah hingga aku cum sekali lagihhh" Kyuhyun bergerak makin berutal begitu mendengar putranya yang masih berumur satu setengah tahun itu menangis makin kencang di lantai satu rumahnya. Dikocoknya junior Sungmin yang menganggur dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi memelintir nipple Sungmin gemas. Menghasilkan pekikan dan desahan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan dari Sungmin.

"Cepatt Kyuh... Baby Channie harus makan malam sekarang nghahhhh~~ ohhhh "

"Tunggu Min, Sebentar lagi shhh... siapa suruh kau menggodaku dengan pakaian tipismu ketika aku pulang kantor tadi eoh.. nikmati saja hukumanmu sayang~~~"

Ya, ini semua memang bermula saat Kyuhyun baru saja pulang kerja sore tadi. Sungmin yang kala itu menggunakan kemeja putih tipis yang menutupi setengah paha mulusnya dikejutkan dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang langsung menggendongnya kekamar dan menyetubuhinya selama hampir tiga jam lamanya dengan berbagai gaya. Benar-benar suami akhir jaman yang mesum..*ala sinetron SCTV

"Akuhh tak ahhhh berniat menggodamu Kyuhhhh...kau keterlaluan sekali, bukankah semalam kau sudah menyetubuhiku hingga jam tiga pagi. Sekarang kau malah melakukannya kembali...ohhhh yah disanah Kyunnie..lebih dalam..."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kau harus melayani nafsu besarku setelah kita menikah eoh? Terima saja penis ku yang akan selalu merasukimu yeobo.. kau juga menikmatinya bukan? shhh..sedikit lagi Min..tahanlah sebentar..."

"Nehh..cepatlah.. ngahh~~"

SRET

JLEB

SRET

JLEBB

"AKKKHHHH MIN/ KYU!"

Crooooottttt...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengejang hebat. Keduanya klimaks secara bersama. Selalu saja luar biasa ketika mereka bersetubuh.

"hah..hah.. gomawo yeobo~ Chup!" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lama tanpa beranjak dari posisinya yang berada diatas Sungmin.

"Ndehh... ah, badanku sakit semua... Kau benar-benar mesum sayang. Menyetubuhiku setiap hari tanpa ada hari libur.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Seolah mengundang Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengecupnya.

"Tapi kau suka bukan? Kekeke~ "

"gomawo Min.. Kau sudah mau menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk putra kita. Aku mencintaimu sayang... sangat.." Kyuhyun menatap manik Sungmin dalam. mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia benar-benar bahagia bersama namja manis itu.

"Cheonman... nado saranghae Kyuhyunnie~ terima kasih juga sudah memberikanku baby Channie yang lucu. Tetaplah bersama kami... saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae nae yeobo..."

Keduanya kembali saling melumat. Kali ini terasa lebih lembut dan tanpa nafsu didalamnya. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing terhadap pasangannya. Perasaan bahagia yang seakan begitu memenuhi rongga dada mereka setiap harinya hingga rasanya begitu penuh sesak oleh kebahagiaan yang tak berujung. Ya, kisah bahagia pasangan pervertKyu dan CuteMin ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omo! Neomu kyeopta... kyaaa... baby Channie~~"

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang tengah asyik memandangi putra semata wayangnya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan beberapa puzzle hadiah dari kakeknya.

"Aigoo... bagaimana mungkin ada baby selucu ini!" Teriakan Junsu kembali membahana di ruang tengah itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum. Memang tak jarang dua sahabatnya itu akan berkunjung kerumahnya dan Kyuhyun saat pulang kuliah atau saat hari libur . Ryeowook dan Junsu memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan baby Sandeul sejak bocah imut itu lahir satu tahun setengah yang lalu.

Tak ada yang menyangka jika Sungmin yang seorang namja tulen bisa melahirkan bayi selucu itu. tapi mengingat bagaimana kelakuan mesum suaminya yang menghajarnya habis-habisa setiap hari. Sungmin jadi tak terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa saat itu ia tengah mengandung benih dari Cho Kyuhyun, suaminya. Lagipula, keajaiban itu memang ada bukan? Tuhan akan berbaik hati memberikan hadiah bagi hambanya yang benar-benar tulus. Dan Sungmin adalah salah satu orang beruntung yang merasakan keajaiban sang maha pencipta ...

Meskipun ia harus menunda keinginannya untuk kuliah, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak menyesal. Ia bahkan begitu antusias merawat tumbuh kembang sang putra setiap harinya.

Jika ingin dijabarkan, Sungmin tak akan pernah mampu mengutarakan kebahagiaannya lewat kata-kata. Ini semua terlampau indah, sangat indah dan tak ternilai harganya.

"Hyaaa... lihat lihat! Dia tersenyum padaku! Ahhh... come to Ryeowook Hyung baby~~"

Sungmin kembali melebarkan senyumnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang putra yang nampak merentangkan tangannya minta digendong.

Chup

Chup

Chup

Ciuman bertubi-tubi itu ia daratkan di wajah Sandeul yang terkekeh geli.

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang~~ ayo kita makan bersama... baby ingin mommy suapi nde?" Sandeul mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi sang mommy. Ahh... manis sekali baby Cho yang satu ini XD

"Yeay... makannnnnnnnnn!" Junsu langsung berlari ke arah meja makan di ikuti Ryeowook yang juga nampak menatap berbinar hidangan yang baru saja di masak oleh Sungmin.

Ke-empat namja mungil itu makan dengan selingan canda tawa disetiap suapannya. Menceritakan berbagai macam kejadian yang mereka alami hari itu. Berbagi suka dan duka. Seperti Sungmin yang akan selalu berbagi dengan Kyuhyun. berbagi seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia miliki. Tak perduli jika sebentar lagi akan ada badai yang mengahampiri. Mereka akan tetap berpegangan erat menguatkan satu sama lain. Menegaskan jika cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk dihancurkan... dan semua orang sudah tau itu, selamanya Cho Kyuhyun hanya akan mencintai istrinya Cho Sungmin... selamanya hingga hembus terakhir nafas mereka.

FIN

Kyaaaa... apakah ini sudah memuaskan? Kekeke~~

Mianhae baru bisa posting sequelnya... nyicil utangnya satu-satu dulu nde *puppy eyes

Eottokhae? Saya harap ini bisa memuaskan readerdeul sekalian ya. Singkat memang, tapi saya memang hanya bisa menulis segini. Susah bagi saya menjabarkan perasaan saya pada our beloved Kyumin couple, terlalu indah dan kuat hingga gak akan cukup kalau hanya dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, sesuju? Wkwkwk

Saya harap akan semakin banyak author yang kembali menulis ff Kyumin yang entah kenapa semakin sulit ditemui #curhat

Keep Calm and Ship KyuMin guys...

Bye...

Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


End file.
